Guilty pleasure about a girl
by JackieGates
Summary: William Beckett from The Academy is... gets to judge in a contest where he met two girls who changed his life but he wasn't going to go down by himself; his long time friend Gabe Saporta from Cobra Starship gets lucky too.


My life has always being full of contrasts. One day can be awesome and the other day I feel like shit but not because of family problems or problems with my friends but because of girl problems.

I love girls but most important I love love. It is the reason I live, what gives me the inspiration to write the songs that keep my second love in life alive, music.

Even though I love that feeling it seems to be angry with me. I've been known for having bad relationships in the past few months but it all seems to be changing since two days a go, when I met Marie Ann and Alice.

I met them at Chain Reaction, their band was running for the grand price on Battle of the Bands and I was asked to be a judge in there, so before the show begun I went backstage to wish them good luck.

Alice greeted me so happily it made me feel like I already knew her while Marie Ann, well... have you ever heard the words "love at first sight"? It was kinda like that but I was just into her looks but into her vibe. Even though she froze up when she saw me I could feel she was a very hyper and fun girl and when I hugged her I felt a wave of emotions running through my body. I knew she was a keeper. Since that moment I felt something I haven't felt in a while, some sort of infatuation, like the kind of admiration you feel for the cool girl in high school or like when you like someone and you don't even know why. She made me feel as if I had to get to know her better, as if it was mean to be so after the Battle of the Bands thing was done I decided to ask them out but I just could make a move with Alice staring at us, I needed to get her some company so I decided to call one of my friends, one who will never say "no" to a date.

"she's cool, she's not like some random girl from a bar" I told my friend through the phone

"but you actually met her on a bar"

"that's not the point"

"ok, keep going"

"well, she's on a little band with a friend and some dude, she was a contestant at the battle of the bands I was a judge to"

"where you had to be a judge with Steel Panther?"

"yeah, that one"

"did they won?"

"no, but they're pretty good, they still need some polish. Actually they weren't even a band, the little demo one of the girls send wasn't even a demo, it was just the result of a little jamming session"

"and what about the dude in the band?"

"he's not either related or attached to them, he just did it 'cause they were going to pay and he already went back to their hometown"

"so that leaves you with two girls to entertain?"

"yeah and I was thinking on showing them the city, how the music business is and that kind of stuff"

"that's so thoughtful"

"yeah and I was actually thinking if you could…."

"hell no!" he cut me off before I could even ask him

"why not?"

"because if you want to take those girls out is because you want to get laid but you need to keep the friend busy and that would leave me and the probably not that hot chick alone, which means I would have the need to fuck some girl I don't even know so you can get into her friend's pants"

"Gabe, you know I don't like playing dirty but you own me"

"yeah" he sighed "but is not fair, I don't even know those girls"

"you've done that to me before! You made me go out on a double date with some weird goth chick a couple weeks a go so you could get some" I whined "you know I don't care about looks if she has a personality but that girl was so weird"

"her friend was a nice fuck though" he laughed

"not funny! I had to keep up with that girl and all of her…"

"ok, I'm in"

"thanks Gabe"

"but why is this girl so special for you?"

"I don't know" I paused trying to find a better way to explain my feeling towards her "she's not like all the girls I know"

"why? She has three tits?" he joked, being the smart ass he is

"no, she's just different" I breathed out "she's like so funny and easy going, she's very relaxed and so fun to be around"

"sounds like my type"

"fuck off, I saw her first, besides I have the feeling that you're gonna get along with her friend"

"how is she?"

"she's very easy going too, kinda shy but fun when she's feeling comfortable"

"sounds like your type not mine"

"you're gonna get along, trust me"

"I hope so"

"so, I'll pick you up at 9 pm, then we're gonna pick them at their hotel room and then we're going to the Steel Panther show, is that ok with you?"

"yeah but you haven't told me how my mysterious girl look like so should I get buzzed before I met her?"

"no, I rather you meet her and then make an opinion about them while sober"

"alright Bill but keep something in mind, I'm doing it because I own you"

"I know and I appreciate it, you're a good friend"

"yeah, yeah, save it, I'll see you later"

"bye Gabe" I hung up and crashed on my bed again, mentally searching through my clothes for the perfect outfit for the night. I know that only girls worry about that kind of stuff but for some reason I want to make a good second impression.

Since it was still early and I had a bit of a hung over I fell asleep, I woke up at around 7 pm and went straight to get a shower.

The cold water seemed to bring me back to life as it rolled down my naked body.

Minutes after I was with a towel wrapped around my body, staring at my clothes still trying to decide what to wear.

As the time went by I decided not to give it much though, so I got dressed into black skinny jeans, a red V neck shirt and a black jacket since it was a bit cold outside.

I went to the full body mirror to check on my outfit and then I messed up my hair with my hands.

"ready" I said to myself and I left my Californian home.

After driving for about 10 minutes I arrived to Gabe's apartment and as usual he wasn't ready so I laid on his bed and turned the TV on.

Like half an hour later we finally headed to the girl's hotel.

"I just hope she's not a freak" Gabe told me as I knocked on the girl's hotel room

"calm down, they're both cool" I knocked once more and I heard foot steps approaching

"I'm coming" I heard what seemed to be Marie Ann's voice say through the door

"here we go" Gabe said and rolled his eyes

"hello!" Marie Ann greeted us with a smile "come on in" she pulled me by the hand inside her room, Gabe followed "make yourself comfortable, I'll tell Alice you're already here" she told us, we sat on a bed and I saw her figure disappear inside of the bathroom.

"so I take it she's my date"

"no" I guess that Marie Ann's purple skinny jeans, black shirt and gray with multi colored stars hoodie made him think that way, especially since he was wearing gray jeans, some multi colored shirt and a purple hoodie.

I heard the faint noise of girls talking inside the bathroom, some whining from who assume was Alice and then they finally came out.

"she's your date" I pointed at the black haired girl walking out the bathroom. She wore black jeans, black jacket and a purple shirt matching her eyeshadow.

"I'm sorry for the delay" Alice said

"it's ok" I stood up from the bed "this is my friend, Gabe" I introduced Gabe, they had the proper handshakes along with kisses on the cheek and we left the hotel.

About 15 minutes later we arrived to the bar, the place was packed bu since Stix put us on the guests list we didn't have to wait.

The show was awesome, as spectated, those guys are so full of energy on stage and off stage too. After the show the Steel Panther guys asked us to join them to some bar which turned out to be a strip club, obviously the girls weren't that comfortable with that so after taking a drink with the guys we left.

It was still early and I still haven't had the chance to have a proper talk with Marie Ann so we went to some club Gabe suggested.

"be nice and entertain her" I told Gabe as we walked, with drinks on our hands, towards the table where the girls were sitting

"so you can get laid?" he gave me a mischievous look and a smile

"no, so I can bond with Marie Ann" I shook my head

"so you can bond before sex?"

"you're unbelievable"

we finally got to our table, we handed the girls the drinks and I sat next to Marie Ann, using the loud music as an excuse I got closer to her as we talked.

"...yeah, and I think that if it wasn't because of the Beatles a lot of bands would had never existed"

"right music as we know it wouldn't be the same" I smiled at the way she talked about music, how passionate she seemed to be about it, pretty much as passionate as me.

I liked how she laughed, from the sound to the happiness reflected on her face

I must admit I played the def a few times so she would come closer to me and speak to me directly on my ear. Her voice sent chills down my spine.

I got so into our conversation that I barely noticed Gabe and Alice leaving the table, I'm not sure where they went to.

By that moment I knew one thing I wanted Marie Ann to be in my life more than just one night, I wanted her to be more than just one girl I met and went out with a few times.

Is not like you met a girl who's into the same things as you, loves music as much as you do everyday so I wanted her in my life.

As the conversation progressed I got lost into my thoughts, staring at her and I think she was pretty much going through the same situation I was because after a few minutes she went silent and just stared at me.

"what?" she asked me

"nothing" I smiled

"why did you shut up?"

"I don't know, I was just looking at you"

"why? There's something on my face?"

"yeah, cuteness" she smiled

"thanks, you're cuter though"

and then we fell into one of those awkward silences where you know exactly what to do but you just don't know how to do it. It was the time for the kiss, our first one together.

I knew she wanted it to happen as much as I did, the way she smiled at me, how she gently touched my leg every now and then, how she looked into my eyes and then to my lips, everything on her told me she wanted me but I just didn't know how to do it properly.

"is there someone waiting for you back home?" I asked her

"hmm...my mom?" she smiled

"no boyfriend, fiance or husband?"

"no, why?" she asked me a bit confused

"just making sure I'm not going to get my ass kicked" with that said I cupped her face with my hands and slowly approached to her face, I looked into her eyes, she did the same so I gently locked our lips together.


End file.
